El sexo de los ángeles
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Para los propósitos de este fic, el personaje de Crowley es el mismo para ambos universos.


El cielo y el infierno seguían siendo los mismos lugares reales y completamente absurdos que habían sido desde antes del inicio de los tiempos. No era de extrañarse que la Tierra fuera el terreno neutral en que se discutían los grandes conflictos de ambos reinos espirituales o el lugar perfecto en que pasar unas vacaciones.

Particularmente mientras se estaba desarrollando _otro_ Apocalipsis.

Después de ese fallido asunto del primer Apocalipsis, Aziraphel había mantenido su estatus en la complicada y burocrática jerarquía celestial. Seguía siendo un simple ángel, una entidad espiritual sin un rango particular. La única diferencia y quizá, deferencia hacía él, era el ser considerado la fuente mejor informada en los asuntos relacionados al cómo no debe organizarse un Apocalipsis.

El ángel había vuelto a la Tierra y seguía con su vieja librería, observando los ires y venires de la humanidad, ignorante por completo sobre lo cerca que habían estado una década atrás de dejar de existir y lo cerca que estaban en ese momento de volver a estarlo.

Se había mantenido a distancia de las maquinaciones que se llevaban a cabo para que, ésta vez, las cosas salieran de la forma en que deberían salir. Sin embargo, el ser consultado constantemente sobre aquello que había salido mal la primera vez, le mantenía informado de cada paso que se daba en éste nuevo intento.

Fue de esa forma que se enteró de la existencia de los hermanos Winchester y de todo el trabajo que ambos bandos de esta guerra – el cielo y el infierno – habían aplicado en hacer que la decisión final, el dar inicio a la batalla de Armágedon, no quedara en las manos de un infante cuya única influencia y educación habían sido las de esa humanidad a la que se suponía debía estar naturalmente inclinado a desear destruir.

Ángeles y demonios habían participado a partes iguales y en más o menos similares circunstancias en la crianza y educación de estos hermanos, fruto forzado de una familia de cazadores de las criaturas sobrenaturales que siempre habían poblado ese pequeño planeta al que el Creador tenía en tan alta estima, a quienes se les había enseñado desde pequeños a estar concientes de que había algo allá afuera que estaba más allá de los simples parámetros que regían la vida del resto de sus congéneres.

Con la intención de mantener el juego relativamente balanceado, cada uno de los bandos había recibido a uno de los hermanos Winchester como su campeón. Como medida precautoria, se les había dado el doble de tiempo que a su predecesor para entrenarlos en preparación para ese momento decisivo en que, hermano contra hermano, serían ellos quienes servirían de envase para los verdaderos contendientes de la Gran Batalla; Lucifer, por parte del Infierno y Miguel, por parte del Cielo.

Aziraphale, quien había aprendido algo de paciencia observando al fiel Job, había decidido al principio de todo ese asunto a no hacerse demasiadas esperanzas y ensayaba de cuando en cuando frente al espejo, la expresión más neutral y respetuosa de decirle a alguien: _te lo dije_.

Crowley, quien no había salido tan bien parado de toda esa aventura de organizar el Fin de los Tiempos, había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, no sólo figurativamente.

Darle un trabajo de escritorio, en las entrañas del Infierno, había probado ser un castigo con el que sus superiores podían considerarse plenamente satisfechos.

No fue sino hasta que dichos superiores se dieron cuenta de que sus rivales estaban haciendo ciertas jugadas no realmente propias de su justa y considerada naturaleza – como el planear que los hermanos Winchester nunca nacieran -, que les pasó por la mente que tal vez estaban desperdiciando los talentos de ese demonio en particular en simples asuntos de oficina.

Elevarlo a deberes de encrucijadas y pactos fue el primer paso de su restitución. Hacerlo ocuparse del trabajo de Azazel no fue una sorpresa para nadie.

Crowley volvió a caminar entre los hombres con un nuevo rostro, más poderes, completa libertad y el mismo encanto de siempre.

Los hermanos Winchester eran un reto que un demonio como él no podía despreciar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Crowley recibió su nueva asignación, se reunió con Aziraphale en el parque St. James(*). Su reencuentro fue un tanto embarazoso, pero ambos supusieron que eso era lo que sucedía cuando, tras pasar poco más de seis mil años en compañía de alguien y uno de ellos pasa el equivalente infernal a una década en años terrestres, no puede esperarse a que todo siga como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera sucedido.<p>

Aziraphale le miró profundamente por un largo minuto, tratando de conectar al ser frente a él con aquel que había conocido y con aquel sobre el que había escuchado dentro de la información sobre este nuevo Apocalipsis.

Estaban en la misma posición que entonces, sólo que ésta vez, era otro ángel quien representaba al cielo en el área de planeación.

- Su nombre es Castiel, ángel, uno de esos que acostumbran obedecer la inefabilidad del Plan sin cuestionar. Amigo cercano de Balthazar y a quien Raphael detesta sin razón aparente. Seguro que has escuchado hablar de él. – Crowley se le acercó despacio, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia, más mesurada y madura, reflejo de su condena cumplida bajo las garras de la burocracia infernal.

- ¿Y cómo es trabajar con él, querido? – Crowley sonrió ante el tono de desdén en la voz del ángel. Su muy querido Aziraphale no estaba contento con no ser el único de su clase que trabajaba con el infame demonio.

- No tan inspirador y entretenido que hacerlo contigo, Aziraphale, de eso puedes estar seguro. Tú cuando menos discutías los motivos del Cielo, lo que siempre consideré una de tus mejores virtudes… _Debilidad, sería más apropiado, me parece…_Oh ángel, no. Nunca subestimes tu verdadero valor dentro de la jerarquía celestial. Eres único, querido mío, al menos lo eres para este demonio…

Se sonrieron y algo de la presión pareció desvanecerse sobre la extensión del parque, haciendo que buena parte de los conspiradores reunidos en el lugar sintieran que la vida bien valía la pena ser vivida.

A partir de ese momento, Aziraphale comenzó a hacer preguntas en lugar de sólo dedicarse a responderlas.

* * *

><p>Castiel había sido prudentemente aconsejado sobre consultar con un ángel llamado Aziraphale, sobre cualquier materia relacionada con Crowley y sus estrategias. Su larga relación personal con el susodicho y su participación durante el primer intento de llevar a término el Apocalipsis habían sido ampliamente documentadas(**) y era lectura obligada para todos los relacionados en este nuevo intento.<p>

Después de su segundo año de conocer y tratar a los hermanos Winchester, Castiel consideró que su experiencia en el asunto de tratar con la humanidad no requería de más influencia externa. El Plan era inefable y no debía cuestionarse; pasaría lo que debía pasar, tal como estaba escrito y él no era nadie para inmiscuirse en los designios del Creador.

El Destino, esas tres hermanas desquiciadas, se encargaría de mostrarle su error cuando llegara el momento apropiado.

* * *

><p>- Sólo por costumbre, querido, quisiera hacer de tu conocimiento que no apruebo del todo esta estrategia tuya en relación a los Winchester… - Ángel y demonio cenaban en el Ritz, en otra de sus reuniones para comentar el avance del Apocalipsis versión 2.0 – no veo como lastimar a propósito a estos pobres muchachos podrá afectar aquello que se nos ha dicho, ha sido predeterminado.<p>

- ¿Y dónde estaría la diversión en todo eso, ángel? – Crowley volvió a llenar sus copas y siguió disfrutando de su pichón a _l'orange_. – Ambos sabemos que tampoco va a resultar esta vez, así que ¿por qué no pasarla bien en el trayecto? – Crowley le sonrió y río complacido al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Aziraphale y la tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Se había tomado esa noche libre y tenía toda la intención de embriagarse junto a Aziraphale y convencerle de disfrutar al máximo de la naturaleza humana a la que tan apegados eran.

- Sigo siendo inmune a la tentación, querido, especialmente cuando eres tú quien la presenta. _Y por eso es que sonríes como si te relamieras los bigotes, mi muy sutil ángel ¿verdad?_- pensó Crowley, mientras los violines se acercaban a su mesa, para acompañar la cena.

* * *

><p>Balthazar escuchaba a Castiel enlistar los triunfos y fracasos de su misión, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Observaba, eso si y con mucho detenimiento, los ligeros cambios que se habían dado en su amigo. Castiel se sentía más cómodo en su cuerpo mortal, hablaba con los modismos de los humanos, aunque no entendiera del todo su significado y más notable aún, cargaba un teléfono celular para estar en contacto directo con los hermanos Winchester o, mejor dicho, con Dean Winchester.<p>

La sola idea de que Castiel, de entre todas las criaturas celestiales, encontrara tan fascinante a alguien como Dean Winchester, era peculiar y la fuente de incontables bromas dentro de los círculos en que Balthazar se movía.

En ocasiones, se preguntaba si Castiel era conciente de la forma en que su cuerpo mortal reaccionaba a la presencia del mayor de los hermanos y si comprendería lo que eso significaba.

Más de una vez consideró preguntárselo, sólo para ver la expresión de su rostro.  
>Imaginar como reaccionaría éste ángel ante la idea de rendirse a la tentación de la carne con Dean era algo que estaría dispuesto a pagar por ver.<p>

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho, Balthazar? – La pregunta de Castiel le sacó de su ensoñación.

- No. – Cuando menos no podía acusarlo de no ser honesto. – Pero no dudo de que debió ser muy ilustrativo, lástima que sea algo que no me importa en absoluto.

- No se porque sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo… - Castiel había hecho un arte del mostrar su desilusión bajo su apariencia mortal, su justificada indignación. – A veces siento que estoy solo en esto y que si fallamos, todo será culpa mía.

- Para serte sincero, hermano, es muy probable que eso sea lo que sucederá. Estás en desventaja en esto, Crowley ya la jodió una vez, tiene mucho más experiencia en ello…

Y si sus informantes no le habían mentido, Crowley y los hermanos Winchester eran mucho más cercanos de lo que era conveniente para los planes del Cielo. Por un momento consideró la idea de comentarle sobre eso a Castiel, pero prefirió dejar que él se enterara por sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Aziraphale mantenía un equipo de vigilancia sobre los Winchester, por su propia iniciativa, más por saber las andanzas de Crowley que por interés en la causa. Los había considerado como simples instrumentos del Plan en un principio pero, al conocerlos mejor, había descubierto que Dean y Sam estaban dispuestos a arriesgar incluso su propia vida, con tal de detener el evento del que eran parte primordial.<p>

Sintió lástima por los pobres muchachos y consideró utilizar su influencia con Crowley para aliviar un poco su carga.

- Los chicos Winchester…- comenzó a decir, mientras arreglaba un poco las sábanas revueltas que les cubrían, en la lujosa cama de una de las exclusivas suites del Ritz, donde acababan de disfrutar de un momento de escape a las obligaciones de sus deberes oficiales.

- Creí que no íbamos a hablar del trabajo ésta noche, ángel. – Crowley lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo con ese abandono que disfrutaba tanto cuando estaba con su ángel y éste se dejaba querer sin pensar demasiado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Un ángel nunca deja de estar trabajando, querido, ellos siempre saben donde encontrarte… - Crowley tomó su rostro entre sus manos y guió su mirada hacia el símbolo en enochiano pintando con sangre en la puerta de la habitación. – Ah, prometo no dudar de tu ingenio de nuevo. - Crowley sonrió satisfecho de si mismo, cuando Aziraphale olvidó sus preocupaciones y se concentró en recorrer su pecho con sus suaves manos y besar su cuello con esa determinación suya de siempre hacer las cosas bien a la primera vez.

* * *

><p>Castiel esperaba pacientemente, sentado en el parquecito frente al Ritz en el centro de Londres. Aziraphale había desaparecido de su radar en ese lugar y era muy posible que siguiera ahí. Tomar la decisión de hablar con él le había costado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, pero las palabras de Balthazar le habían dado una idea.<p>

Nadie conocía a la humanidad mejor que este ángel y la poca influencia que tenía en los asuntos relacionados con este nuevo Apocalipsis, le daban una perspectiva que podía permitirle encontrar un nuevo enfoque para esta misión que parecía condenada al total fracaso.

Había sido una buena idea cubrir su presencia del resto de sus congéneres, no le haría bien a la causa que se supiera que su líder había pedido ayuda, particularmente la de aquel que había jodido el primer intento.

Sorpresa no bastaba para explicar lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Estupefacción sería más apropiado. Aziraphale y Crowley estaban dejando el hotel y se comportaban con esa familiaridad que era tan común entre los mortales que mantienen una relación bastante íntima.

Algo que no constaba en la documentación oficial sobre ellos(***) y que Castiel no podía simplemente ignorar.

Por accidente, había descubierto el arma perfecta contra Crowley. Sólo le quedaba encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer uso de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando las noticias sobre otro Apocalipsis fallido y la caída de Lucifer y Miguel en la Celda de la Condenación comenzaron a correr por los pasillos tanto de Arriba como de Abajo, Crowley volvió a desaparecer.<p>

Aziraphale había declarado que no tomaría partido en la guerra civil que se desarrollaba en el cielo. Raphael nunca había sido uno de sus arcángeles favoritos y no conocía a Castiel lo suficiente como para considerarle la mejor opción para regir el destino del Cielo, dada la aparente ausencia del Creador esos días.

Le habían llegado rumores de que Crowley había sido nombrado jefe interino del Infierno mientras se resolvía la crisis de poder con la caída de Lucifer. Su amigo estaría bastante ocupado con las obligaciones de su cargo y no sería muy bien visto que un ángel, por muy bajo que fuera su nivel dentro de la jerarquía, tuviera una relación personal con el nuevo Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Nada de eso evitaba que estuviera seriamente preocupado por Crowley.

Fue por esa preocupación que se olvidó por completo de los Winchester.

Cuando los vigías que había asignado a los hermanos le avisaron que éstos habían descubierto donde descansaban los restos del nuevo cuerpo de Crowley, fue demasiado tarde.

Castiel y los hermanos Winchester habían sellado su destino.

_Y he aquí que el Ángel que había empuñado la espada flamígera a las puertas del Edén, había recuperado su arma y arrancado la misericordia de su corazón._

* * *

><p>* Los patos sintieron algo en el aire que flotaba sobre el lago y reconocieron a sus visitantes favoritos. No eran los mismos patos de años atrás, pero ese sentido especial de reconocer a quienes les daban los mejores mendrugos, era algo que se pasaba de generación en generación.<p>

** Se hablaba de que un par de mortales había tenido acceso a esa documentación y la habían convertido en un libro de ficción, que alcanzó el rango de bestseller el año en que fue publicado y que algunos de los involucrados en eso del Apocalipsis consideraban una lectura mucho más recomendable y divertida que los textos originales.

*** Pero si lo estaba en el libro sobre el que hablamos en la nota anterior.


End file.
